


Happy Father's day.

by baerki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Family, Family Fluff, Flulff, Gay Parents, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe, the little girl of Marco and Mats, wants to do a surprise to Mats for the Father's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's day.

Zoe opened her little golden eyes, clenching her fists to rub her tired eyelids. She didn't know what time it was, simply because she didn't know how to tell the time for the moment, she was only five years old. 

The little girl straightened her body to be sit into his tiny bed and raised her arms to the air, toward the ceiling. Zoe smiled because of the thought thay she had in his head. She remembered what her teacher said all the time. At school, when they do the gym, she said always that, when you stretch your body, you need to put your hands in the air and you must to stretch your body like if you are a tree and you want to grow, to grow, to grow ! For being the most stronger and beautiful tree of the forest. 

Zoe was an early-bird, like all the children, she was always awake around 8-9 o'clock at the morning. The first who was awake between Marco or Mats find her, in front of the tv, with his little pinky blanket around her body, and that, even if it was the week-end or the holidays. 

The day was there, she could see it through her window because it was not completly closed by the white shutters of the house. Slowly, she left her warm bed sheets to approached the window. We could hear her little naked feet onto the wooden floor of the room, like if a little bird jumped everywhere. Zoe put her hands onto the window pane and looked outside. She could see the sun which reflected onto the dew, sparkling onto the fresh green grass. 

A good morning for the father's day. Her father's day. 

Zoe knew that was the father's day because the teacher said it the day before. She said that for that day, they must to be really nice children and do hugs and kisses all along the day. 

Her long dark and curly hair were in mess but that was really cute. Zoe passed her tiny hands onto them to avoid to have so much little winks onto her round face. She wore a little white pant, something which looked like of a legging, with a fluid top il the same color. She looked like of a truly angel. 

The little girl went to the door of her room and put her body onto the tips of his feet to be more bigger, wanting to take the handle of the door into her hand. Slowly, Zoe pull the door toward her to open it. The door did a horrible sound, a grinding which did jump the little brunette girl. She must to do the least possible noise to not wake her parents.

Discreetly, she get out of her room to go to the stairs and descended them. Zoe was careful to be close to the wall, as daddy Mats had said. It was not allowed to be close to the void because she was too young and otherwise, she is going to fall and going to be hurt badly and she didn't want to go to the hospital. So Zoe put a hand onto the wall and descended the stairs, very slowly to didn't fall in them. 

Down to the stairs, Zoe noticed that all the shutters were closed, the ground floor was in the dark. Zoe didn't like the dark, she was always scared of what could be on it but that was a special day and she must to be a courageous girl. So Zoe ran through the living room, joining rapidly the bay window which was the more closer of her and she pushed the button to open the electric shutters.

And slowly, the light of the sunny morning came into the room and the nasty ceatures of the dark disappeared. Zoe restarted the same action with the others shutters and smiled. Now, she could began to do what she wanted to do for the father's day ; a suprise for her daddy Mats.

The sweet sunlights of the morning ran into the room, dancing onto the white sheets of the bed, caressing the skin of the two lovers. Marco was into Mats' arms. His strongest arm. He was so beautiful when he was asleep. He was beautiful in all the circumstances in fact. Marco put a hand onto his warm chest while he contemplated his face. He loved his beard, his full lips, his nose. He even loved his eyebrows. 

Marco passed one of his legs above the hips of Mats and began to kiss his chin with the tip of his dry lips. Mats was not so sleepy in fact. He just kept his eyes closed to rest. So he smiled when he felt the lips of his husband who kissed his skin. Slowly, he went up his hands along the naked body of Marco. 

'Hi mummy..' Whispered Mats, with a hoarse voice. The voice of the morning. 

Marco felt that the corners of his mouth were stretched in a bright smile. He loved the sound of his voice. So manly. 

'Happy father's day honey..'

Mats lowered his head to Marco and kissed him with a very soft and slow kiss while his hands roamed his body. Mats could feel the marks of the pregnancy of Marco, even if that was five years that he gave birth to their beautiful little star. He had a large scar along his lower belly. He resorted to caesarean section and his scar had been struggling to heal and had to leave a big mark. Marco thought that mark was ugly. Instead, Mats found it very beautiful. 

It was the mark of a wonderful adventure that have marked them for life. 

'You know that you're the sweetest man of the world?' Asked Mats before put a kiss onto the lips of Marco. 'And thank you.'  
'You're more sweet than me Mats.'  
'Stop saying bullshits like that !'

Marco laughed when he felt the fingers of Mats, which were being tickled him. 

'Stop ! Mats ! Pleas stop or I'm going to pee on you if you continue !'

Mats laughed at his turn, shaking his head from the right to the left. 

'Are you serious? You're not a grandpa for the moment !'  
'This is not funny ! Since my pregnancy, you know that I have some problems to retain me..'

Marco pouted, looking elsewhere while he crossed his arms onto his chest and turned his body to the other side to don't see Mats. Mats felt that Marco was upset by what he said. 

'Hey..'

Mats approached his body to the one of Marco and filed some wet kisses onto his neck. 

'I'm sorry. I know that you have some problems since your pregnancy now and I was not very smart to say something like that. I know it's not easy for you.'

Marco pinched his lips and half opened them, getting ready to answer to his husband but the sound of a glass which broke in a few pieces, on the floor, resounded up to their room. Mats frowned and straightened his body under the blanket. 

'What is this?'  
'I just hope this is not Zoe.'

And Marco jumped from his bed, catching an underwear on his way. Mats did the same and went out of the room. On his way, he noticed that the door of Zoe's room was open. He passed his head into it. The bed was empty. Mats turned his face to Marco who began to descend the stairs. By a look, they understood each other. 

'Zoe?' Asked Marco. 

No answers.

Marco looked around him when him when he was in the living room. The little girl was not here. It was very distutbing that silence. Mats was behind him, looking around. 

'Zoe? Where are you princess?'

Marco joined the kitchen and stopped himself when he saw the disorder into the room. 

'God.. Zoe.. What have you doing?'

There were pieces of glass onto the floor, with a puddle of orange juice and also onto the edge of the kitchen table. Most of the closets were open, as if she wanted to find something. Three bowl were onto the table, rusks were broke with some butter and jam on them. There were also few little fingerprints onto the kitchen furniture, it was nutella fingerprints to be more precise. 

Mats's mouth dropped by itself when he saw that, not knowing where to look. 

'What happened here?'

Marco sighed and crossed his arms onto his naked chest. 

'Zoe. I know you're here. Get out of your hiding place.'  
'You ain't gonna scream after me?'

The little voice of Zoe was heard. Marco perfectly knew where she was, where her voice came from. So he squatted himself in front of the closet of the household products and opened the little door. 

'Why you want that I scream after you ? And get out of here ! I've already said you that a thousand times !'

Zoe left her hiding place onto her hands and knees. She looked out the floor, as if she felt that she was guilty of someting. She played with her little fingers and said, her voice was slightly shaky. 

'I just wanted to do the breafast for daddy.. The teacher said that today is the Father's day.. I just wanted to be a nice girl and do a surprise for daddy..'

Mats bit his lower lip when he listened at his daughter. She was so cute. She only wanted to do something nice to please to him. 

'My princess.. Come here.'

Marco smiled at his turn. How could you blame your daughter who just wanted to make a gift for the father's day? Zoe looked at his daddy and came rapidly between his arms. 

Mats put a hand onto his dark hair and kissed the top of his head. 

'Be careful the next time with the glasses, okay? You know that you can hurt yourself if you're not prudent.'  
'You know daddy, I was prudent in the stairs. I walked along the walls as you said !'

Mats and Marco laughed at her words. Mats took her against him, stoop up on his feet while Zoe buried her face into Mats' neck. 

'Happy father's day anyway daddy..'  
'Thank you sweetheart. I love you.'  
'I love you too !'  
'Hrm. I'm here you know? And me? Nobody loves me?'' Asked Marco, frowned. 

Zoe raised her head and looked out Marco, smiling with all of her deciduous teeth. 

'That's not your day mummy ! It's the day of daddy!'

Marco pouted, looking elsewhere in the room but Zoe put one of her hand onto Marco's cheek. 

'But I love you too mummy.'

Marco raised his gaze to his wonderful daughter and took the two love of his life into his arms. 

'I love you, more than everything.'  
'More than the nutella ?' Asked Zoe, her head on one side. 

Her parents laughed and Marco put his forehead against the one of Zoe, looking at her in the eyes while Mats kissed her again. 

'More than the nutella.' 

Zoe laughed and put her hands onto the two cheeks of Marco, caressing them. He finally raised his head to Mats, this one smiling. 

'Happy father's day to me because I'm going to clean all of that!

Zoe and Marco looked out each other and laughed again. A truly and happy laugh.

 

Yeah, that was a very good day for the Hummels' family, a very happy day.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff one-shot ! 
> 
> I hope you like it, a comment will be nice. 
> 
> Let's talk, sweethearts !


End file.
